


Hi Sydney

by waitshewrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Video Blogging and Youtube RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sydney - Freeform, Tronnor, tronnor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitshewrites/pseuds/waitshewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor decides he should visit Troye in Sydney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“'COME TO AUSTRALIA'”  Connor read a message on YouNow aloud as he struggled to keep up with the overflow of comments.

Without thinking, Connor answered, “I really want to go to Australia really soon. Unfortunately Troye just left for Australia, so now I need to go there duh.”

Connor wondered if that was too revealing, yet he couldn’t stop himself as he said- more to himself than to the audience- “He was here for like a month.” Connor caught himself before he added that a month would never be enough.

As usual, Connor avoided questions about Troye for most of the liveshow. He slipped up once when someone asked if he’d collab with Troye, but who could blame him? The last few days had been utter torture. The bed colder, the nights longer, the coffee bitter, Troye’s absence was everywhere. It’s hard not to talk about the one person you ache for most.

 Hence, Connor just prayed that his supposedly neutral expression didn’t betray his fleeting impulses to smile every time he read Troye’s name.

**********

The doorbell rang. Opening the door, Connor was shocked to find Joey Graceffa.

“I told you not to come.”

“Oh shut up. I’m not leaving you alone to mope for the _third day in a row_.”

“Ugh,  _fine,_ where are we going?” 

“A pumpkin patch!” Joey cheered in the famous voice quite a few octaves higher than his normal one.

The entire car ride, Connor religiously checked his phone. Thinking he needed a pick-me-up, Joey took them on a detour to get smoothies.

Halfway through their snack, while Joey was filming, Connor perked up. However, it wasn’t the high-energy health shakes that did it, rather a single text and a picture.

“Shh, shh, turn off the camera.” Connor interrupted Joey’s explanation of the day’s plans in his vlog. Connor waved off all follow-up questions as he concentrated on typing a response, grinning at the screen.

When Joey finally saw the message, he understood. True, it was just a selfie in the studio but Troye also texted, “This love song might be a little obvious, but what can I do when I miss you so much?"

**********

Connor closed all the windows he had up for editing and opened Skype. As it loaded, he gripped his mug in both hands. Shoulders hunched, Connor watched the screen intently, glancing at the time every few seconds. He knew he was early but he couldn’t wait.

3 agonizing minutes later, Troye answered the call. “Hi Con!”

Connor’s nervous demeanor vanished. He grinned widely, “Guess what? I did it!” He threw his hands up in the air. Coffee flew out of the mug he had forgotten he was holding.

“Really?!” Troye gasped, before promptly bursting out laughing as coffee splashed Connor.

Connor just sat there, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Only you, Con.”

Connor replaced the mug on the table, “Nevermind- my news-” Connor leaned forward and propped himself up with both hands under his chin. “I booked the tickets.”

“Oh _thank god._ I don’t think I could make it 5 more months without you.”

Connor beamed, “Yeah, me neither.”

“You want to change that shirt? I’ll wait.”

“In a minute. How’ve you been?”

The two talked for over an hour before Connor noticed that his shirt uncomfortably clung to him, chilling his back. Reluctant to leave the conversation, Connor grabbed his sweatshirt from the chair behind him. Connor took off his shirt and changed as Troye talked.

When he heard Troye stutter, Connor looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Like what you see Troye boy?”

Smoothly, Troye recovered, “Well, the real thing is always better.” Troye winked, and Connor remembered that his sweet Troye wasn’t as innocent as everyone else thought.

“Yeah.” Connor smirked, “Can’t wait…”

**********

This was it. Connor had spent 14 restless hours on the plane, drifting in and out of sleep, wishing the plane had wi-fi, and trying not to think too much about the beautiful boy waiting for him.

But they had landed. And Connor couldn’t wait to get off the plane.

When he got out of the boarding area, Connor weaved in and out of the crowd, attempting to not push people out of the way but in a rush all the same. His phone was buzzing constantly, collecting texts that had been neglected over 14 hours. Connor knew half of them were from Troye, but that wasn’t worth stopping when he could be actually holding his boyfriend.

Finally, Connor found baggage claim. His steps slowed as he searched the border of the room.

“Hey!” Troye called, from halfway across the large room, jumping up and down as he waved a sign. Connor couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen Troye before: he was wearing the kind of large hat chauffeurs wear and carrying a massive sign saying “CON DA BON.” Nevertheless, Connor didn’t have time to think, because he was sprinting. He nearly knocked Troye over when he hugged him, lifting him off the ground and squeezing him tight.  The sign lay on the ground, for Troye had tossed it aside to receive Connor. The hat fell off when Connor let Troye back down to the ground.

Connor stepped back to admire his boyfriend, yet Troye matched his movements, maintaining the closeness. Intertwining their hands, Troye kissed Connor, sweetly and gently. It was blissful oblivion.

When they broke apart, the airport broke into applause. They sheepishly glanced around to find a scattered crowd watching them throughout the room.

When Connor left Troye’s side a few minutes later to retrieve his luggage, Troye watched him go with his head tilted to the side and a faint smile.

“Man, don’t leave him for so long again.”

“Huh?” Troye asked puzzled. He turned to see a 30-ish year old man addressing him with a sad look in his eyes.

“How long has it been since you too have seen each other?”

“Oh- uh-” Troye shuffled his feet, embarrassed by the honest answer, “3 weeks.”

The man’s expression turned pensive as he responded sincerely, “Well then you’ve just got something very special there, now don’t ya?”

Troye sighed contently, “I think so.”


	2. Hi Sydney Part 2

 

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Con…” Troye’s voice cracked and he blinked rapidly as he pulled away from their tight hug.

“Don’t worry about me. It’s only two weeks. I’ll see you so soon.” Connor urged, trying to keep his voice from trembling as his hands moved from where they gripped the small of Troye’s back to trace down to his hands. Connor picked up Troye’s hands and created a torturous bit of space between them.

“Soon is never good enough for me.” Troye whispered through tight lips.

Connor smiled shyly, before allowing the smile to spread across his face like the warm buzz from whenever he touched Troye innocently and lovingly like this. “You’re really something Tro. I lucked out.”

Troye’s grin turned toothy and he allowed – or welcomed- the change in Connor’s demeanor, “Are you ever not going to be cheesy or do I have to put up with this romantic bullshit forever?”

Connor’s heart dropped at “forever” and his smile grew, tugging at Troyes heart strings. “Forever.” He said firmly. “Just like I have to deal with your complaining.” 

The way the two laughed and reclined in towards each other quietly and slowly, it would never have been clear that they were alone in Connor’s apartment at 4:30 in the morning or that they had been by each other’s side constantly the last few months. But Troye’s flight left in 4 hours to take him halfway across the world, so who could blame the young couple?

And so they didn’t talk much more, except for soft touches and gentle teasing as Troye packed the last of his things and Connor brewed the coffee.

“Promise me you’ll text before it goes up?” Troye asked concerned and stern, needing to hear it from Connor one more time, even if he had to bring up the dreaded topic.

Connor nodded and forced himself to meet Troye’s eyes. “It’s going up Monday same time as always.” He swallowed harshly to rid the aching lump from his throat.

“Okay it’ll be early in the morning for me, but I’ll be up.”

“You don’t have to breach your 11 am wakeup schedule.” Connor chuckled.

“I’ll be up.” Troye pressed, “So call me.”

**********

The coming out video went up as promised, and Connor knew it was finally time. But that doesn’t mean his stomach wasn’t full of butterflies and his knuckles weren’t white from gripping the edge of his desk and wringing the bottom of his shirt. Fuck it, he was going to call Troye.

“Oh thank god you called.” Troye breathed out as soon as Connor’s face came through the screen clearly. “I’m so so so proud of you, Con-con. The video was wonderful and tasteful and I may have cried.”

“It was okay?” Connor’s brow furrowed and he searched Troye’s face, attempting to read him as though the screen was mistranslating Troye’s proud, loving expression.

“Are you fucking kidding me? It couldn’t have been better. My only regret is that you went through so much for this to have to become a thing.” Realization dawned on Troye as he pieced together Connor’s anxious attitude. “Con, have you allowed yourself on Twitter?”

“Oh my god, no, why?”

“It’s blowing up! Everyone’s so happy for you. Go check now, for goodness sakes. I think you’re already trending.”

Troye remained online for Connor for an hour while he checked his feed and tweeted and smiled. Clearly, a huge weight had been lifted off Connor’s shoulders and Troye couldn’t get enough of the pleasing view that was Connor so content.

**********

The phone rang, and Connor jumped to pick it up. Nicola giggled at Connor’s eagerness, “Wonder who that is on the phone, hmm?” But Connor ignored her jibes, as he walked out of the room to press talk and hear the sweet voice he already missed come through the phone.

“I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and I’ll see you for New Years.” Troye sang in a jaunty, cheery voice, as if it wasn’t an ungodly early hour of the morning in Perth.

“Love you too Tro.” Connor shook his head at his charming idiot. He had never been happier as he looked back on his family eating pancakes for breakfast in the living room where so much wrapping paper was strewn across the floor. Now his only missing piece was back too, if only for five minutes. They talked briefly, as Connor insisted Troye get some sleep, yet the words passed between them held meaning and sincerity. Troye’s small act of remembering him had Connor cheery all day.

**********

Connor returned to the hotel midday ready to shower, unpack and more importantly, see Troye. Connor had landed several hours before Troye and so had dropped his luggage in the hotel and ran off to distract himself. He had made this trip before but this was different, this time he knew what to expect, and this time bigger things were happening. Connor didn’t know if he should be excited or terrified, but he couldn’t prevent the strange combination of resulting butterflies that filled his stomach.

Feeling spontaneous, Connor wound up at on a boat, making idle chitchat with the captain, and taking multiple pictures to edit later. It was with great elation, that he tweeted for the second time: “Hi Sydney.” Everything seemed brighter, fresher, and more exciting as Connor breathed deeply and counted down the minutes until he could see his boyfriend.

As he trekked back to the hotel room door two hours later, he knew his appearance was disheveled with his hair floppy and his shirt a wrinkly mess, yet he felt new and light. He pushed open the door to find a slight figure imprinting the middle of their queen sized mattress. A soft “Aww” escaped Connor as he saw Troye sleeping.

He slipped off his shoes and jacket and crawled into bed, snuggling up next to Troye and carefully placing one arm around Troye’s waist. He had barely closed his tired eyes for 5 minutes, when the small frame turned over to face Connor, emitting a short, peaceful sigh.

“Con?” Troye’s voice sounded groggy and semi-conscious as  he peeled his eyes open, recognizing the feeling of warm body beside him. “CON!” Troye jolted awake and sat up. “You’re here!” Troye pounced, wrapping his arms around Connor as the boy started to rise from the bed.

The two tumbled back down onto the mattress in a mess of limbs and laughs. Unable to reach his mouth, Troye kissed Connor’s upper arm, then his jaw, his cheek, his nose, and then finally Troye kissed his lips. They sunk into the mattress like they sunk into the kiss. Every kiss was like they were kissing for the first time with these two, but the reunion kisses were undoubtedly the best.

Right now they had time and they had each other. Neither had any plans to leave the hotel room soon, as made clear when Troye moved on top of Connor and deepened the kiss.

**********

This was it. After a long day out and Troye’s stressful preparation and implementation of his on stage act with Tyler, midnight was mere minutes away.

Troye turned to Connor, where he sat at the bar, drinking a beer and people-watching the partiers that filled the room. Troye leaned in towards Connor’s ear and asked, barely above a whisper, “What do you want to do, Con?”

Connor met his gaze, aware that they hadn’t discussed this yet and time was ticking down.

“Are we going to go somewhere quiet? Definitely not the bathroom, but maybe backstage, in a corner?” Troye chewed his lips, as he considered the options aloud, but his face shifted immediately when Connor shook his head.

“You’re sure?” Troye’s voice conveyed his surprise, but his face betrayed his glee. “Connor? Really?” He persisted, clearing his throat and ridding it of any emotion that might sway Connor’s opinion, determined to remind Connor what that would mean.  

Connor stood up tall with a small smile, “Yes.”

His resolve reverberated through Troye, sparking the glow that shot through Troye’s veins to his very fingers tips. Troye’s grin could have lit the whole room, as Connor grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the center of the crowd.

The announcer boomed through the speakers, “ARE YOU READY TO WELCOME IN 2015?”

The mass of guests screamed, as Connor turned to face Troye, reaching up to wrap his arms around the slender neck. The two could feel the apprehension hanging in the air as the time drew closer. Troye’s arms slid securely around Connor’s waist and he raised his eyes to Connor’s.  As the crowd began to count down, Troye murmured one last time, “Sure?”

The crowd yelled, “SEVEN.”

“Yes.”

“FIVE.”

Connor’s hand moved to the back of Troye’s head, fingers intertwining with his hair.

“FOUR.”

Troye moved one hand from Connor’s waist to cup his jaw, and tilt Connor’s face up towards his own.

“Three.” Connor whispered. They leaned in far too gradually.

“Two.” Troye mouthed.

They said one in another language as their lips molded together, fitting perfectly. Their tongues danced, and the world fell away. Neither boy heard the screaming people surrounding them, for they well and truly lost themselves in each other.

When they pulled away from one hell of a kiss, it was only to rest their foreheads against each other and to steady their breathing together. Connor stared into those electric blue eyes as his heart hummed and spoke up once to make his promise, “I’m done hiding. This year is our year. This year we’re going to tell them.”

“Con, we already have.”

But it didn’t matter anymore who knew and how fast word would spread. 2015 ushered in a new and uncharted wonder for Troye and Connor: freedom. They were ready to share this amazing thing they’d stumbled upon, and damn, there were so many “Hi Sydney’s” to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's so great that I get to make a second one, I mean, Connor's in Sydney again! I hope this is satisfactory. Feedback is always appreciated. <3  
> Tumblr: conconsivan.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it was all in good spirits because of the recent turn of events. I hope I did the scenario justice. I usually wait a few days and proofread, so I'm nervous about posting right away.  
> Thanks for reading! All feedback is really appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: conconsivan.tumblr.com


End file.
